Twilight Comes to Duel Academy
by lilmisssmileen
Summary: Bella Swan & Edward Cullen are new students at DA! The gang incl. Jacob are asked to show them around! What will follow? JxA, MindyxChazz, JasminexBastion, JimxOC, JessexOC, SyrusxOC, ZanexOC, AsterxOC, HassleberryxOC, OOCness, OCs based on FF friends!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own the Twilight Characters or Yu Gi Oh GX unfortunately! If I did, I would not be here writing this. Do not sue!**

**Happy Reading!! **

Chapter One

"I can't believe my so called parents are doing this to me!" Edward pouted.

Edward Cullen and Bella Swan were standing at the railing of the Duel Academy boat, staring at Academy Island which was now rapidly approaching.

"They were just looking out for you," Bella said trying to comfort the obviously aggravated Edward, but her soothing words had no effect on her best friend.

He glanced once more at the island, sighed and turned away from the side of the boat. He sat on the deck chairs placed on the unbalanced deck. He placed his head in his hands. **(a/n you know every and I mean EVERY time I read this I say placed his hands in his head lol)**

"It's not fair. Alice is the one who crashed the car. She's the one who speaks Japanese. And I'm the one who gets sent to a duel academy in Japan? How is that fair? " Edward sighed again.

"Well, technically, you were the one who tries to mess up her hair…while she was driving," Bella explained. **(Cli: How did Alice not see this coming! She can see the future after all…)**

"How was I to know that she'd let go of the steering wheel?" Edward asked.

"It's Alice. Do you honestly expect her to drive with messed up hair?" Bella questioned. **(Cli: What hair? She's bald.)**

"I suppose but still…," Edward agreed. "Letting go of the steering wheel was a bit much."

"I'll agree with you there." Bella said, rising from the seat she had taken next to Edward and walking towards the railing to view the now fully visible island. "It's actually quite pretty," Bella stated, trying to raise Edward's hopes.

"I suppose…" Edward muttered gloomily.

"Oh, for duelling's sake, stop being such a depressed idiot!" Bella exclaimed.

Edward snapped his head up and studied Bella's face for a moment, and then suddenly, they both burst out laughing.

"Dueling's sake?" Edward asked, once he had gained enough air to form a coherent sentence. "Trying to get in the spirit of things?"

"I thought…I'd look up…the Academy on the… internet and it's actually…pretty cool. And yes, since you're all depressed and gloomy, one of us has to be somewhat happy." Bella said in a wheezy voice.

Edward just grinned in response and rose to join her at the railing again. They stood looking at the island when Bella shivered.

"Cold?" Edward asked, taking his jacket off to place around he shoulders.

"Just a little," she replied, snuggling into Edward's side.

"Are you really that mad at Carlisle and Esme for sending you here?"

"I'm not really. I'm just not looking forward to starting a new school again. I hate the learning where everything is, learning your timetable, making new friends thing. I've done it too many times now to be happy."

"Ah, so I see. Still I'm here and I'm sure they'll be nice." Bella said, ducking out from under Edward's arm as the boat docked. "So let's go meet these lovely Japanese people." Bella laughed and headed towards the gangway.

Edward grinned his crooked grin and followed. Bella stepped onto the gangway, to see a group of people in blue and white, yellow and red uniforms waiting at the bottom of the walkway. Bella advanced down the walkway with Edward following, but being in a typical Bella state, tripped and almost fell flat on her face, **(Cli: Like me!) **only to be caught by a brown haired, chocolate brown eyed boy.

"Hey, are you alright?" he said while grinning and lifting her back to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've always been a bit of a klutz." She informed them.

"I understand." The boy smiled again. "The name's Jaden Yuki. On my right is my girlfriend, and the most beautiful girl on the planet, Queen of Obelisk Blue, Alexis Rhodes," the blonde girl smiled bashfully and nodded towards them, then turned and slapped Jaden on the arm playfully. She whispered something into his ear and Jaden continued, but not before throwing a grin at Alexis. **(Cli does not like Alexis and think she's a whore with fat thighs and should not be allowed to wear mini mini mini skirts with big slits up the sides…in fact no one should)**

"Next to Alexis is her brother, Atticus and there's his best friend, Zane Truesdale next to him. Zane here is also a fantastic dueller. On my left here, is one if my best friend, Zane's brother, and fellow Slifer Red, Syrus Truesdale."

Atticus and Syrus just nodded happily, greeting them in a friendly manner but Zane just stared at them with no shame.

_Seems like he's checking out the competition…_ Edward thought. Jaden continued not having noticed the staring competition going on between Edward and Zane.

"Behind Alexis there is Mindy and Jasmine, her best friends and next to Mindy is her boyfriend, Chazz." Mindy and Jasmine waved happily but Chazz grinned at them.

_Yes! New students means new people for me to duel! _Chazz thought to himself. "And finally, next to Mindy there, is Bastion **(Cli: Bastion's sooo Sexy!!)**. He's a Ra Yellow and he's really smart." Bastion smiled towards them.

"There is one more in our group but he went and got himself detention today. He slept in." Alexis added, her hand now wrapped around Jaden's waist.

"Oh yeah. I'm surprised I didn't get thrown in as well…" Jaden said.

"It's because you're the main member of the 'Welcoming Committee'!" Alexis informed him. The group turned back to a very confused looking Edward and Bella.

"Ammm…it seems silly to ask but what are Slifer Red, Ra Yellow and Obelisk Blue?" Bella asked.

"Oh damn. I keep forgetting people don't know about that." Jaden said, slapping himself on the forehead. "Okay, where to start? Here in Duel Academy, there are three levels, Slifer Red, Ra Yellow and Obelisk Blue. The Slifer Reds are the lowest, the duelists who are only here by luck. We're the bottom of the ladder." Jaden began but Alexis cut across him.

"Which isn't true in your case. You're a Slifer Red and you're a brilliant duelist."

"But that's because Crowler hates me." Jaden said, turning back to Bella and Edward. "In the entrance duel exam, I beat our Vice Principal, Dr. Crowler. Ever since, he's been out to get me. But let's get back to the point. The Ra Yellows are the next rung on the ladder, they're better then Slifer Red but not as good as Obelisk Blue. They're smart for the most part, like Bastion here." Jaden said looking for Bastion in the group. Bastion stepped forward and just smiled. **(Cli: Whistle for a hottie! Whoop Whoop!)**

"Right, but who are the Obelisk Blues?" Edward questioned.

"Well, you get into Obelisk Blue through good grades and good duelling or money. But for the most of them, they get in by skill. There are the best duelists like Zane, Atticus, Alexis and Chazz here."

Chazz and Atticus grinned and gave each other a high five but Alexis just shook her head and turned back to talk to Bella and Edward.

"Even if we are the best duelists, not every good duelist in the school is in Obelisk Blue." Alexis informed them looking pointedly at Jaden.

"Hey, you should know that it takes more then good duelling to get into Obelisk Blue. It takes good grades as well. And that's something I definitely don't have."

"Yeah, you Slifer slacker!" Chazz shouted from the back of the group. Everyone laughed good naturedly.

"Why don't you come up here and duel me and I'll show you who's a slacker!" Jaden said over his shoulder with a smile on his face.

"Now, now boys. Calm down. There'll be time for duels later but right now, we have to take the new students to see Chancellor Sheppard," Jasmine said.

"Oh yeah," Jaden remembered. "In that case, follow me!" Jaden said, turning him and Alexis to head back up the hill. The entire group began to follow when suddenly Jaden remembered something. He shouted over his shoulder.

"By the way, welcome to Duel Academy."


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own the Twilight Characters or Yu Gi Oh GX unfortunately! If I did, I would not be here writing this. Do not sue!**

I would like to dedicate this chappie to Dumb and Dumber… you know who ye are… and one of the coolest people out there who'll always reply to your PMs! And that is Syrusfanatic12 You rock!!

**Happy Reading!! **

Chapter Two

Jaden entered Chancellor Shepard's office to find his secretary, Rita, on the phone. She waved them into the waiting room. Jaden beckoned the group, minus Bastion **(Cli: Ah Dang! Bastion's gone! ********)** and Syrus who had gone to meet Hassleberry out of detention, into the waiting room to find a boy sitting there already, waiting.

"Hey Jacob! In trouble again? What did you do this time?" Jaden asked with a grin on his face. Jacob lifted his head.

"Hey guys. I did nothing…well sure I did have a duel without filling the forms but still it's only the sixth, seventh time maybe. I don't see what the big deal is." Jacob said, sighing.

Jaden laughed. "I don't understand how you always get caught. I mean, I do it all the time and I never get caught." Jaden said, sitting into one of the chairs, pulling Alexis onto his lap.

"Yeah but Shepard likes you…and he doesn't like me!" Jacob explained. **(Cli: Aw! Who doesn't like Jacob! Gottalovetwilight: Lots of people Cli, lots of people…)**

For the first time, Jacob noticed the two new people in the room.

"Well, well. Are these the new students?" Jacob asked Jaden.

"Jacob, use your manners in front of the new students." Zane ordered. Jaden turned away from the conversation he was having with Alexis.

"Whoa, Zane. Since when do you care whether people use manners of not?" Jaden asked in shock but the question was left unanswered as Chancellor Shepard opened the door of his office. **(Cli: Woo! Chancellor Shepard!!)**

"Ah, if I'm correct, it's Bella and Edward, yes?" he questioned.

"That's correct, Sir." Edward answered.

"Well, come on through. Alexis, I don't care how much you love Jaden, get off his lap **(Cli: Yeah! Get off his lap, you Fat whore! You'll break him!)** and Mindy, I don't like how you're looking at Chazz **(Cli: My Chazz!!) **so if all of you wish to continue whatever you are starting, I'd advise you to leave my office right this instant." Chazz and Mindy looked at each other, nodded and stood up to leave. They looked at Alexis and Jaden. They glanced at each other but Jaden shook his head.

"I have to stay," he said with a slight whine in his voice.

"It's okay. We'll wait for Bella and Edward." Alexis said. Chazz and Mindy just shrugged and left. Alexis got up from Jaden's lap, sat in the seat next to him and took his hand. She looked pointedly at Shepard.

"Happy now?" She asked.

"Much better," he replied, while ushering Bella and Edward into the office but before he went into the office himself, he noticed one more person in the room. "Jacob! What did you do this time?" he asked.

"No duelling forms." Jacob replied.

"Jacob, I don't care about those forms but they keep the school in order so just try to fill them out, please. Now return to your dorm."

"Thanks, teach!" Jacob said, while half sprinting for the door.

The chancellor just shook his head and walked into his office. He shut the door and turned back to Bella and Edward.

"Right, so please take a seat." They took seats in front of the desk. The chancellor sat in his seat. "Well, I'm sure you know what we expect of you. Good grades, decorum, and to be polite with your fellow students of course. But that is not the thing we expect most from you here in this school."

Edward and Bella nodded.

"Now, if I let you stay in a room together, there could be some scandal about that. So unfortunately, you will have to stay in separate rooms but as I said before that is unimportant. Now onto our main concern. Will you be able to contain it?"

"We hope so, Sir. We've had practice." Edward informed him.

"Good because the last thing we want at the moment is a momentarily lapse of self constraint and a dead student," The Chancellor seemed relieved. "In that case, I will like to welcome you to the Academy. Unfortunately, I don't have the time to sort out your timetables for you but just ask Rita and she'll help you. Now, I think both of you having the same timetable as each other would help but maybe I could put you in with Jaden as well. Would that be helpful? Having a student to show you around? Alexis is in all his classes as well." He suggested.

Edward and Bella looked at each other and agreed. "Yeah, that would be helpful if they don't mind." Bella said.

"Well, since that's sorted, I'm afraid I'm going to ask you to leave but ask Rita to sort out your timetables and I'll talk to you later," Shepard headed over to the door but just before he opened it, he turned to talk to them again. "You will be able to control the blood lust, right?" he asked concernedly.

"Don't worry, Sir. Us vampires have very good self control." Edward answered and with that the Chancellor opened the door and followed them out into the waiting room again.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own the Twilight Characters or Yu Gi Oh GX unfortunately! If I did, I would not be here writing this. Do not sue!**

Okay I noticed that some people are not happy with the characters and romances in my story because they are not true to the program…but this is Fanfiction people so the whole point is that people can write a story using other people's characters…so unknown reviewer…GET THE PICTURE??

Also thanks to you, unknown reviewer...Cli will not be commenting on anymore of my chapters!! She does not like being the supposed reason of my neng flamed twice and refuses to comment anymore...She also says she will bet up anyone who tries to flame me again...although I doubt she will...but you never know...

Not just to clear some things up: It is the middle of the school year…not the end as unknown reviewer seems to think it is…There is a romance between Jaden and Alexis because they have been flirting in the Series for AGES so … how is this fiancéshipping random? It's been done soooooo many times… Zane and Atticus are there because they are cool characters…and I don't want the shadow riders in my story so I don't have them…And Blair is just in this story to … spice it up a bit!! I know that Syrus was in Obelisk Blue, then in Slyphar Red so there he is In Slyphar Red!! So… unknown reviewer does that clear things up for you? It's Fanfiction! Meaning you don't have to follow the series EXACTLY!! But if you find something wrong with my story, then please tell me in a polite way, constructive criticism and all that jazz (unlike unknown reviewer who told me I'm not a true fan WTF? Do You know me? Nope) and I will try to fix it!! So thank you!

Now back to the story…

**Happy Reading!! **

Chapter Three

Meanwhile in the waiting room…

"How long are they going to take in there?" Jasmine whined.

"Jas, relax. They're only been in there a couple of minutes." Alexis laughed at her best friend, before turning back to continue the conversation about elemental heroes she was having with Jaden.

"Ugh!" Jasmine exclaimed after another minute had passed. "I can't take it anymore. I'm going to go get ice cream or something! Anyone want to come?" Jasmine half yelled.

"I'll go," Atticus offered.

"Cool. Let's go!" Jasmine ran for the door. Atticus just laughed and looked at Zane.

"You coming?" he asked.

"I suppose. I don't want to be left alone with these two lovebirds," he rolled his eyes, stood and followed Atticus out of the office door.

"We'll see you later! Bye Jaden! Bye Lex!" Atticus yelled while he could get a chance.

Apparently they'd been taking too long so Jasmine came back and started to drag Atticus along by the arm. Alexis and Jaden just laughed.

"Bye!" they both shouted back in unison.

"So, you're telling me that Elemental heroes, Sparkman and Clayman can fuse to…" Alexis started but she stopped herself when she saw the look in Jaden's eyes.

"What?" she asked warily.

"You look really pretty today. That's all." Jaden said. Alexis just blushed and thanked him. Jaden continued to stare at her.

"Okay, now you're starting to freak me out! What are you staring at?" Alexis asked.

"I don't know," Jaden said. "I'm thinking."

"Well, don't hurt yourself!" Alexis said jokingly but the look in Jaden's eyes stopped her from saying anything further.

"I have a bad feeling about Bella and Edward." He said.

"They seem nice enough. How do you mean?" Alexis asked.

"Oh no. They're lovely people, I'm sure but it just seems like there's something they're not telling us. Like they have some deep dark secret." Jaden said, almost shivering.

"I'm sure you're imagining it." Alexis said reassuringly.

It was only then that the two noticed that in their anxiety of the conversation they were having they had leaned forward and now, Alexis and Jadens' faces were only a couple of centimetres away from each other. Jaden just smiled and leaded forward and Alexis followed suit but they flew back into their previous positions when they heard the door the Chancellor Shepard's office open.

"Alexis, Jaden…I'm going to pretend that I didn't see anything. Now Jaden and Alexis, would you mind if I put Bella and Edward in your classes and ask you to show them around for the next couple of weeks?" the Chancellor asked.

"I wouldn't mind." Jaden said, shrugging.

"Neither would I" said Alexis.

"Splendid! Now just call to Rita on your way out and she'll sort you out with timetables, maps, dorms etc. etc." the Chancellor said, while ushering the four teenagers out of his office.

They walked into the office to see Rita wiping her mouth on the back of her hand and stuffing a bottle into a cupboard. She looked happy, almost too happy.

"Now help, how can I kids you? I mean…Hey kids, how can I help you?" Rita exclaimed.

"Rita," the chancellor started wearily, "Have you been drinking again?"

"I swear, Chancellor, there's no blood in my alcohol system. I mean alcohol in my blood system." Rita mumbled the last bit.

"Rita, just check the free dorms," The chancellor just rolled his eyes and whispered so that only the kids could hear. "I only keep her around because she's my sister-in-law."

The chancellor shook his head and sighed, then starting talking again at a normal sound.

"Now, Rita. Bring up their records please."

Rita did some typing on one of her two computers and then turned the screen towards Shepard.

"Right, now Mr. Cullen, even though your duelling skills are not perfect, your grades are so you shall be placed in Ra Yellow. Rita, please look for dorms in Ra Yellow."

Rita turned to a second computer and started typing.

"And now for you, Miss. Swan. Unfortunately, your grades are not as good as Mr. Cullen's here but your duelling skills are slightly better so it's Slifer Red for you. Rita, dorms again please."

Rita turned the second screen towards the Chancellor and he scanned the monitor.

"Right Mr. Cullen, you'll be staying with Bastion Misawa in Room 684A and Miss. Swan, you will have a room to yourself in Slyphar Red. Now Rita, Sort out the timetables please. They will have the same classes as Jaden and Alexis."

Rita typed again and printed a couple of pages. "There you go. Chancellor? Can I go home now? I have a pounding headache!" Rita asked.

"Go home, Rita." The Chancellor just shook his head and laughed. He grabbed the pages from the printer,

"You know… I've changed my mind. I'm going to show you to your new dorms. Edward, Bella, if you will follow me." He walked out of the office, beckoning Bella and Edward after him, Jaden and Alexis followed holding hands. They walked outside with the Chancellor pointing out the duel arenas, dorms and cafeterias.

"Now, Edward. You will be staying here." The Chancellor stopped outside a door and knocked. Bastion answered promptly.

"Good evening, Chancellor. Edward, Bella, nice to see you all again.

"Hello, Bastion. I hope you don't mind but Edward will be sharing this room with you." The Chancellor continued.

"That's fine. It's lonely without anyone here sometimes." Bastion said and opened the door to his dorm to allow Edward to enter.

"Good. Then I shall leave you to get acquainted. We'll see you in the morning. Good evening." The chancellor said and with that he continued with his tour.

Bella felt very alone right now. She just followed the Chancellor without saying anything. Alexis and Jaden didn't have to listen to the Chancellor's speech, they knew the Campus. They were caught up in their own conversation.

"Here we are," The chancellor stopped again. "Alexis, Jaden, you can go home now. I'll show Bella her dorm and Jaden, please keep to the curfews!"

Jaden just grinned and saluted the chancellor. They wished Bella goodnight and walked off together into the darkness, hand in hand.

The Chancellor shook his head. "Out of all the couples on campus that I know of, they're the most serious. No one understood why Alexis, the Queen of Obelisk Blue chose to go out with a Slyphar slacker like Jaden…but they love each other and after a while people just began to accept it…that Jaden and Alexis really do like each other." The Chancellor shook his head again and sighed. "Well now, I should be taking you to your dorm, not telling you about the campus' hottest couple."

He climbed some stairs and found the door he was looking for.

"Now, Bella. This is where you be staying while you are enrolled here at Duel Academy. Now tomorrow, I'd advise you to ask Jaden to take you to a few duels, get him to help you with your deck, and any questions you have on duelling, Jaden or Alexis will be able to answer them." He opened the door to her dorm. He gave her the key and wished a good night.

Bella shut the door and sat on the bed in the darkness, wishing for once in her vampire life, that she could cry.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own the Twilight Characters or Yu Gi Oh GX unfortunately! If I did, I would not be here writing this. Do not sue!**

I would just like to say hello to Cli and Efa Maka. They're some of my best friends and they're helping me with ideas for this story for example: they gave me they idea for a Twilight GX crossover. LOVE THEM!! Btw check out Cli's story **Hot Summers, Cool Friends. **It's really good.

**Happy Reading!! **

Chapter Four

Alexis woke in the morning to find Jasmine and Mindy already gone. She picked up her DAPS **(a/n DAPS is just my name for the phone thingys they have in Duel Academy. I call them Duel Academy Portable System.)** and found she had a message from Jaden. She opened it.

"Morning gorgeous. I'm just going to be gone for a small while this morning but if you get up at your usual time, I'll probably be outside waiting as normal, alright? So I'll see you later and love ya!" Jaden said from the DAPS. Jaden's face faded and the screen went back to the normal Duel Academy symbol. She sighed.

She got out of her bed and found some clothes to wear for the day. She took her shower, brushed her hair and teeth, grabbed her DAPS and her keys, and walked out of her dorm. She walked out onto the front steps to find Jaden sitting on the wall with his back to her next to the staircase talking to Atticus.

Atticus saw her and was about to wave when Alexis shook her head and mouthed to him not to. A confused look flashed across Atticus' face but as soon as it appeared it was gone and he went back to talking to Jaden and of course Jaden, oblivious to everything around him, never noticed. Alexis crept up behind Jaden and put her hands on his eyes.

"Guess who?" she asked playfully.

"Hmmm...I'm guessing…the most beautiful girl in school?" Alexis slapped him on the arm playfully and kissed his cheek.

"Morning bro! How are you?" she asked Atticus.

"I'm excellent, sis. Now I think I'll leave you two alone and we'll talk later Jaden alright?" Atticus answered.

"Alright. Bye Atticus." Jaden replied.

"See ya later, Atty," Alexis said, now taking Atticus' previous seat. Atticus walked away with a grin on his face. "What's he so happy about?" Alexis said.

"Dunno," Jaden answered. "Want to go get some breakfast?"

"Sure. Have you eaten yet?" Alexis asked.

"I had some food when I got up but I'm hungry again." Jaden replied. He hopped down from the wall and held out his hand. Alexis took it and jumped off the wall. Jaden's arms enveloped her in a hug and she returned it.

"This is going to sound weird but you smell really nice." Jaden said.

"You know what, I was thinking the same thing about you." Alexis said with a smile, grabbing his hand again and broke the hug. She started to make her way towards the cafeteria but Jaden pulled her back. "What?" she asked.

"Two things."

He bent his head and pressed his lips to hers. She responded eagerly by wrapping her arms around his neck. Jaden broke the kiss sooner then she would have liked. Jaden laughed at the look on her face.

"Okay, that was number one and number two is we have to go get Bella and Edward."

"Oh yeah. I'd forgotten about that," Alexis said. "In that case, let's go!" She wrapped an arm around Jaden's waist and he put an arm around her shoulders and together, they walked towards the Ra Yellow dorms to get Edward.

They knocked on the door and it was opened by Bastion to reveal Edward sitting on the bed looking at some of Bastion's formulas written on the wall.

"These are amazing Bastion. You're going to have to explain them to me." Edward said, in a voice filled with awe.

"Well, I can't give away all my secrets but I'll explain the basic ones." Bastion laughed.

"Brilliant!" Edward said.

"Ready to go eat breakfast, Edward?" Alexis asked from the doorway.

"Sure."

He got up from the bed and walked towards Bella's dorm with Jaden and Alexis. It didn't take them long and they spent the short walk talking about Edward's new timetable. They knocked on Bella's door and she answered directly.

"I don't like it." She complained.

"Don't like what?" Alexis asked.

"How short this skirt is...like come on! What if you need to pick something up?" Bella mumbled. Everyone laughed but stopped when Bella glared at them.

"I don't think it'll help I say you look lovely in it, will it?" Edward asked.

"Not really…" Bella said, closing the door behind her. "I'll just have to make do." She walked grumpily towards breakfast.

When they entered the cafeteria, everyone stared at the new students but when Alexis glared at anyone who actually dared to stare, they turned their head quickly and pretended that they hadn't been staring at all. They found a long table that could sit lots of people at one time.

Jaden and Alexis sat on one side and Edward and Bella sat across from them. Zane and Atticus walked into the Cafeteria, soon to be followed by Mindy and Jasmine, who were soon followed by Chazz. Hassleberry, Syrus and Bastion were the last to arrive. They all got their breakfast and sat eating with quiet conversations going on.

"So, there's a Ra Yellow duel being held later. Wanna go?" Jaden asked Bella and Edward.

"Sure, that could be great." Bella answered. Edward nodded in agreement.

"Ra yellow duel it is then." Jaden said, before continuing to eat his breakfast.

Alexis just stared at him.

"What?" Jaden asked, when he finally noticed her staring.

"It's amazing. You just keep eating and eating. You never stop." Alexis said in awe.

"It's not my fault I'm always hungry!" Jaden protested. Everyone laughed at the couple's antics.

Just then Blair came running into the cafeteria and ran straight towards their table. Jaden rolled his eyes.

"OMG!! Did you hear about the karaoke?" Blair almost screamed.

"Well, good morning to you too…" Jaden mumbled and Alexis, Edward and Bella, the only ones within hearing distance, burst out laughing. Blair just decided to ignore that comment.

"Duel Academy is holding a karaoke party!" Blair half yelled again.

"What!" Atticus leapt out of his seat and grabbed Blair by the shoulders.

"Who? What? When? Where? Why? How? "he screamed in return. Chazz grabbed Atticus around the waist and dragged him off Blair.

"Atticus! Be a man! Calm down!" he told Atticus. Atticus shook his head and spoke again, this time in a calm voice.

"I'm cool. I'm good. Now Blair, please explain."

Blair took a deep breath and began speaking at a lightning speed. "Duel Academy thought we don't get enough extra curricular, so they arranged a karaoke party as one and to get extra credit, you can participate in it and if you win… you get… you get a one of a kind rare card designed by Yugi himself!" Blair was hopping from foot to foot with excitement. Everyone gasped.

"By Yugi himself?" Jaden screamed.

"Yep!" Blair screamed back. Syrus fainted. Alexis and Bella ran to see if he was okay.

"I'm going to enter." Jaden announced.

"What?" Blair asked, extremely surprised.

"I'm going to get me that rare card! Now, where do I sign up?"


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own the Twilight Characters or Yu Gi Oh GX unfortunately! If I did, I would not be here writing this. Do not sue!**

**Happy Reading!**

Chapter Five

"Let's go, then," Blair said, and set off running for the door. Jaden followed, catching up easily. Syrus, Atticus, Alexis, Bella and Edward followed but the rest of the group just shrugged and continued with their breakfast. "Where are we going?" Syrus wheezed. "We're going to see Miss. Fontaine." Blair said, still running.

They arrived at Miss. Fontaine's office and knocked. Miss. Fontaine answered and greeted them in her almost over bearing cheery voice. "Good morning. Here to sign up for the karaoke?" Miss Fontaine said in her sing song voice. "How did you know?" Edward asked. "Just do. Now how many of you want to sign up?" she asked, shrugging.

She looked at Jaden when asking this question. "Ammm…I dunno actually…I just came here on a whim!" Jaden said, scratching the back of his head. "You could sing with me, Jaden." Blair asked sweetly. "If he's singing with anyone, he's singing with me!" Alexis snarled protectively. Blair just smiled sweetly and shrugged. "Whatever you say, Alexis."

"Maybe you could tell us a bit more about the contest first?" Jaden asked, interrupting the girls' fight. "Sure Jaden. Well, this is a single karaoke contest as in everyone will sing solo but if they really want to, they can sing duet but they must nominate the candidate, so that if the team wins, it's official who wins the card." Miss Fontaine began, taking a seat behind her desk and motioning them to take seats in various places around the office. "Okay that seems fair…Anything else?" Alexis said. "After that, there are just some conditions and normal rules. For example: You cannot choose a song that is abusive, vulgar or offensive. You are allowed to change the words of a song or compose your own but every performance must contain a dance routine and costumes. Oh and if you are caught cheating, you will be disqualified and will have a month's worth of detention. And the final rule is…the song must suit your personality!!" Miss. Fontaine announced cheerily, clapping her hands.

"Suit your personality?" Syrus questioned. "Yes. For a happy person, happy song. Sad person, sad song. And so on and so forth." "Right…this could be … interesting!" Syrus said. "Cool! Get your game on… or is it get your karaoke on now!" Jaden said, punching the air. The group laughed.

"Anyway… here are some application forms." Miss. Fontaine said while passing some sheets to Atticus who started reading the forms excitedly. "The list of rules and conditions are on the back. These forms have to be handed in, in a week's time…to give people plenty of time!" Miss. Fontaine explained. "Hey Miss! What card is the winner going to get?" Jaden asked excitedly. "That's a surprise to be presented to the winner at a ceremony at the formal After Party," Miss. Fontaine said, clapping her hands again.

"Now, you all better run along. There's a duel starting in Ra Yellow duel arena soon, if I'm correct… Now, remember those forms have to be in, in a week's time." The group got out of their various seats, wished the chirpy teacher goodbye and left her office chatting excitedly.

Blair skipped her way to the front of the group where Jaden and Alexis were walking and chatting excitedly, holding hands. "So, Jaden… you're going to sing with me in the contest, right?" she asked, still skipping.

Alexis rolled her eyes at the girl's perkiness and answered her question for Jaden. "Actually Blair, he's going to sing with me." Alexis announced, with a shocked looking Jaden beside her. "I am?" Jaden asked puzzled. "Yes, you are." Alexis said, giving Jaden a look saying _Just play along._ Jaden shrugged and answered Blair. "Yeah, I'm singing with Alexis." Blair frowned. "You don't seem too enthusiastic…" she said. Jaden just shrugged. Blair shrugged as well and skipped along towards her dorm.

"So…I'm singing with you now, am I?" Jaden asked, with a smile on his face. "Yes…" Alexis said, her face turned away from him. Jaden turned her face back towards himself. "What is it?" he asked. "Nothing…" Alexis said, shyly. "No. it's something… now please tell me!" Jaden pleaded. Alexis stared into his eyes and the chocolate brown there melted her will power.

"Damn you and your eyes!" Alexis said, angrily, stomping her foot. Jaden had an amused look on his face through out this. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong with you?" he asked. "I suppose…" Alexis said, with shifty eyes. She took a deep breath and glanced around her to see if there was anyone around to hear. "I don't like Blair." she said. "Why?" Jaden said. "I know she's annoying but she doesn't mean any harm!" "Yeah…I didn't mean it that way…" Alexis said, fidgeting.

"Hold on…don't tell me that Alexis Rhodes, Queen of Obelisk Blue…is jealous of a Slyphar red!" Jaden asked with a disbelieving look on his face. "No…" Alexis said, still fidgeting. "Oh my god…you are!" Jaden said…and started laughing.

"What are you laughing at? It's not funny!" Alexis said, stomping her foot again. "Yes, it is! You are the Queen of Obelisk Blue! How could you be jealous of a Slyphar?" Jaden said, bent double with all his laughing.

Alexis waited until he recovered from his fits of laughter to storm off. Jaden chased after her and caught up with her with ease. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his arms.

"That Slyphar Red does and will never compare with you, okay? Don't ever believe that she does. Okay?" Jaden said, trying to reassure his distressed girlfriend. She just nodded and put her head on his chest. The couple could not see the shadow around the corner watching them but the shadow could see them.

"We'll see about that, Jaden," Blair whispered. "We'll see." And with that she turned and headed back to her dorms, already forming an evil plan in her head.

REVIEW!!

REVIEW!!

REVIEW!!

REVIEW!!

REVIEW!!

PLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEE!!


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own the Twilight Characters or Yu Gi Oh GX unfortunately! If I did, I would not be here writing this. Do not sue!**

Now I know people are busy and everything…but reviews would be much appreciated seeing as I'm getting lots of hits and NO REVIEWS?? (syrusfanatic12 is excluded from this…You rock, btw!!) Now thankee and enjoy the story!!

**Happy Reading!! **

Chapter Six

"Hey! What cha doing there, Blair?" Atticus called.

Blair was crouched over a sheet of paper.

"Can I see?" Atticus asked, leaning over her shoulder to see what was written on top of the sheet.

"Nothing that concerns you and no you may not see it." Blair answered swiftly, while tucking the paper out of Atticus' view but not before he caught the words karaoke and application at the top of the page.

"Thinking about entering the karaoke contest?" Atticus asked.

"Maybe. You?" Blair questioned in return.

"Yeah. I'm entering." Atticus said excitedly.

Blair rolled her eyes at his enthusiasm. "What song are you singing?" Blair asked curiously, after all she wanted to scope out the competition.

Atticus just grinned, tapped the side of his nose and replied "That's for me to know and for you to find out…" He trailed off, looking into the distance.

Blair rolled her eyes, thinking _He's probably gone and gotten distracted by something shiny!_ before turning to see what had distracted Atticus so much but just as she was turning in her seat, Atticus took off running. Finally Blair saw what he was chasing across the campus. _Hmmm, _she thought, _I wonder what he wants with Jesse Anderson…Oh well not like I care. _Blair rose from her seat, folded the application form, put it in her pocket and went in search of her good friend, Marcel.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

Meanwhile, Jesse Anderson was wandering the campus. Syrus, Hassleberry and the rest of the gang were having practice duels and Jesse didn't feel like watching everyone else duel when he had no one to practice with, not since _he _had started going out with Alexis.

_Alexis wasn't the problem. She was fine when she was just friends with _him_ but when they started going out, _he_ started ditching __everyone__ for her…and I seem to be the only one to notice._

Jesse continued to rant in his thoughts when suddenly he was tackled from behind. Jesse picked himself up from the ground while yelling at his tackler.

"What the hell? You can't just go attacking people you know…" but he never finished his sentence as he kind of rambled off when he saw that it was Atticus that tackled him.

"Hey Jesse!" Atticus exclaimed in his usual perky way.

Jesse just rolled his eyes and began walking away from Atticus.

"Jesse! Don't walk away! He's sorry!" Atticus cried, while running after him. He stood in front of him and refused to move. Jesse gave up and glared at him.

"What? What did he say now?" Jesse exclaimed. Atticus just shook his head and laughed.

"The both of you are ridiculous!" Jesse rolled his eyes again and tried to push past Atticus but he refused to budge. Jesse threw his hands up in the air and screamed in frustration. Atticus just laughed in reply but stopped when Jesse glared at him.

"Anyway…" Atticus said, shuffling and fidgeting. "He says that he's sorry and that he wants you to talk to him again."

"Then why didn't he come out here himself?" Jesse asked furiously.

"Probably because when he tries, you won't talk to him." Atticus said, in a very obvious tone.

"Yeah, but I have a good reason for that!" Jesse said, pointing a finger at Atticus. "And that reason being?" Atticus said, dangerously angrily, almost daring Jesse to say his sister's name. Jesse paled and shut his mouth before he said something he knew he would regret later. "That's what I thought!" Atticus said and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a familiar voice yelling behind Atticus.

"Hey Atticus! Did you find him?"

Jesse could see Jaden over Atticus' shoulder. Jesse turned to leave but Atticus caught his arm and gave a look that ordered him to stay where he was. Jesse clenched his fists and just stood there, obviously not happy. Atticus turned to the side and Jaden slowed, now able to see Jesse who was previously blocked from Jaden's view by Atticus.

"Yeah, I found him." Atticus called back.

Jesse rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. He did not look happy.

"I told him what you said too." Atticus said to Jaden. Jaden nodded and look at Jesse with pleading eyes. Jesse felt sorry for what he was doing to his best friend and almost forgave him right there but then he remembered what they were fighting about. He shook his head to get rid of these guilty thoughts and glared back at the pair.

"Hello," Jesse spoke in a cold tone.

Jaden looked at Jesse with puppy dog eyes and spoke only three words.

"I'm sorry. Please?"

Jesse just kept glaring and turned his gaze from Jaden to Atticus.

"Can I go now?" his voice was still cold.

Atticus sighed and shrugged. After a minute, he nodded and with that, Jesse turned and stalked away from them.

Jaden hung his head and sighed. Atticus sighed again and tried to cheer him up.

"Come on. Let's go find Alexis." Atticus said.

Jaden nodded weakly, turned and walked away but not in his usual springy step but in a sad, mournful way.

**Now remember that little blue/purple button has no friends but loves company!! Go on! It's getting lonely!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own the Twilight Characters or Yu Gi Oh GX unfortunately! If I did, I would not be here writing this. Do not sue!**

**I just want to say thanks to anyone who has read or reviewed my story! You are the people that keep me writing!!**

**I would also like to say hello to my friend Magical-Irish-Pixie-Faerie!! She's so Awesome...Love ya!!**

**BTW My profile is now filled with quotes form some of my favourite ffs! They're all funny so go read and send me a PM! I love hearing from ye!!**

**Happy Reading!!**

Chapter Seven

Jaden and Alexis entered the Obelisk Blue Duel Arena, hand in hand, for the Karaoke Contest singing practice. The contest was to be held in a month's time which gave the contestants plenty time to learn their lyrics and dance moves. Jesse, Syrus, Hassleberry and Bastion were already sitting in the seats surrounding the duel arena and seemed to be laughing at Chazz who was seated with Zane a few rows away. Jacob followed Jaden and Alexis soon after. He sat with them and started a conversation with Zane. A few others from the school entered along with their friends. Bella and Edward entered then and sat next to the group also.

Ever since their arrival the week before, they seemed to fit into the gang nicely. Blair and Marcel followed them and Blair sat right next to Jaden, earning herself a glare from Alexis. Atticus strutted into the arena with Mindy, Jasmine and Miss. Fontaine straight behind him, giggling and almost fainting with the excitement of seeing Atticus Rhodes. (A/N: Did anyone ever notice that Miss. Fontaine is one of Atticus' fangirls… It's scary!! Check out episode 60 – Pop GoesThe Duel if you don't believe me…)

When the clock struck six, and Miss. Fontaine seemed to recover from her fangirlness, she walked onto the arena and began to speak in a loud clear voice.

"Welcome, students! I am glad so many have signed up for out karaoke contest, now will the performers please come and sit in the front row?"

Everyone but Syrus, Bella and a few others stood and walked down to the front row of the seats.

"Now, let us begin…" Miss Fontaine said, while studying her clipboard. "Now our first performer to practice will be…"

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

"All you guys were really good" (Cli comments: Big wink ;)) Syrus said, with a grin on his face. Chazz smirked.

"Well of course I was. I'm the Chazz." Chazz said snidely. Mindy rolled her eyes and tried to hit him across the head with a pillow. Chazz ducked and grinned. Everyone laughed at the couples antics. They were sitting in their headquarters aka Chazz's dorm.

"Let's not talk about the competition. That's all everyone is talking about lately. Let's talk about the after party!" Jasmine said.

"Yeah, that's gonna be so cool. Who are you bringing?" Alexis squealed. "Bringing?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah, you're supposed to bring a date. Duh!" Mindy said. "Oh," Jasmine said, trying to think of who she could ask to be her date. Alexis and Mindy laughed and started talking about dresses and dates. After a few minutes, Jasmine shook her head.

_I'll find someone to bring! _She thought and put it out of her head for the time being.

The guys were having the same problems. They just thought they'd go as a group and have fun but now they had to bring dates! Well, Chazz and Jaden had no problem…they already had girlfriends. Jesse thought about it for a minute…there was a girl, Mel, in his class that was always flirting with him…maybe he could ask her.

_Yeah, that's it! _He thought. _I'll ask Mel, I mean, we get on great so why not? _The date problem settled, Jesse grabbed the remote control and started channel surfing. Jaden stared sadly at his best friend.

_He won't even talk to me…_ he thought. He switched his gaze from Jesse to the television and watched the random flicking on and off the screen. The door was flung open interrupting Jaden's thoughts.

Jim Cook came into the room, followed by a tallish girl with brown hair that fell just past her shoulders, the tips were dyed red. Her dark green eyes darted around the room. She was followed by a girl with bright purple hair that framed her face with feathered layers and a side fringe that fell over her right eye, that was shaded a deep blue, and fell just above her short curved nose. She wasn't that short but she wasn't tall and she looked around the room nervously.

"G'day!" Jim greeted the group.

"Hey Jim! Am…who's the followers?" Jaden said. Alexis elbowed him before sitting down into his lap.

"Jaden don't be rude! Hi Cli! Hey Elizabeth!" Alexis greeted. Cli grimaced before sitting down next to Jim and Elizabeth sat down on her other side. She laughed at Cli's reaction to Alexis' voice. She knew well that Cli hated Alexis with a passion and was only hanging out with her to be around Jim. Elizabeth studied all the people in the room and one caught her attention. A short boy with pale blue hair that was staring at the ground. Jim introduced them to the group.

"This sheila here is Elizabeth, she's Cli best friend! And this cailin here (a/n: pronounced coleen) is Cli! She's Irish and she's been teaching me Gaeilge. (a/n pronounced gale-ga)" Jim said proudly. The group laughed. "She's also my date for the party." He said with a grin on his face.

"That's Chazz and Mindy! Alexis and Jaden! Jasmine, Zane, Syrus…" Jim introduced the group to the girls and Syrus jumped at his name being spoken, seeing as he hadn't been paying attention.

He locked eyes with Elizabeth and couldn't move his gaze.

Alexis, Mindy and Jasmine noticed the stare between them and sighed but Jaden, being the lovable idiot he was, interrupted the moment they were having by waving his hand in front of Syrus' eyes. Alexis elbowed him for interrupting their moment.

"What?" Jaden asked.

"Why did you do that?" Alexis said exasperated.

"He was staring at her…it's rude to stare…" Jaden said, as a means of defence. Alexis just sighed. Syrus broke the gaze, blushed and stared at the floor. Elizabeth did the exact same thing. Jasmine burst out at their reactions and in the middle of her laughing fir, the door opened and Bastion entered. The group murmured hellos, all of them caught up in their own conversations. Bastion sat down next to Syrus and Jaden and joined theirs. Jasmine blushed and stared at the ground. Mindy and Alexis smiled at her. Cli noticed her blush and leaned over to talk to her.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Cli asked Jasmine worriedly.

Jasmine shook her head. "I'll be fine in a minute though." She replied, glancing at Bastion out of the corner of her eye.

"Do you like him?" Cli asked with a grin on her face. Jasmine glanced once more at Bastion and took her gaze away when she realised that he was staring at her too. She nodded.

"Then, why don't you ask him to the party?" Cli said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I could never do that. I'd be too nervous!" Jasmine whispered, hiding her head behind her hand.

"Right….but that doesn't mean I can't." Cli said and leaned back in her seat before clearing her throat and calling "Hey Bastion? Could you come here for a second?" Jasmine's face was now bright red and hid her face in her hands. Bastion nodded, said something to Jaden, stood and walked over to the girls.

"Hello." He greeted them in his cool, smooth accent. Even though none of the girls thought it was possible, Jasmine blushed a darker red.

"Hey Bastion! Care to answer a question for us?" Cli asked. The room was now silent. Everyone was giving their attention to this conversation. "Well, you see Jasmine's too shy to ask you herself so we have to do it for her and well seeing, as she really likes you, would you like to go to the after party with her?" Cli asked, in a sort of cool yet happy way.

Bastion glanced at the girl hiding her head under her hand. "I'll go with her if she asks me herself!" he said with a grin on her face.

Jasmine glanced up shocked and returned her gaze to the floor. She grinned before raising her head in a defiant sort of way. The blush remained on her cheeks but she asked in a confident voice.

"Bastion, would you do me the honour of being my date for the after party?" The room was silent. They knew that the pair had liked each other for months but both of them were really too shy to do anything about it.

Bastion grabbed Jasmine's hand and kissed the back of it lightly before replying, "It would be my pleasure."

Jasmine grinned, as a blush crept up her cheeks again. Bastion returned to his seat but not before glancing at Jasmine. She just stared at the floor with a grin on her face, every so often taking a peek at Bastion out of the corner of her eye. Jaden burst out laughing and was followed by Syrus, Bastion and Hassleberry. Soon, everyone was laughing. The door opened as they were still laughing and Bella and Edward entered. They looked around curiously at crowd of laughing teenagers.

"What did we miss?" Bella asked. No one could answer their question with any answer but a laugh.

**R&R please!! PLEASE!!**


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Twilight Characters or Yu Gi Oh GX unfortunately

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own the Twilight Characters or Yu Gi Oh GX unfortunately! If I did, I would not be here writing this. Do not sue!**

**Okay!! I am sooooooooo sorry for not updating earlier!! Life has been hetic t the mo with work and sister in hospital!! So So So sorry!! But anyways onwards with the chapter!!**

**Also I realised that the Twilight characters do not have as much to do with this as I had originally planned…so it's not really a GX/Twilight crossover!! Sorry again but say reading!! And as always REVIEW!!**

**Happy Reading!!**

Chapter Eight

The day of the Karaoke Contest…

The gang were sitting in the classroom, trying to concentrate on Crowler's droning voice but no one could focus enough to listen and retain the information. It was Friday, the day of the Contest and that was all that was on their minds.

Syrus and Jaden were playing X's and O's on a scrap of paper and Hassleberry and Jesse could be seen playing Rock, Paper, Scissors under the table. Mel was staring at the back of Jesse's head with a dreamy look on her face, while doodling on the back of her notebook. Alexis, Mindy and Jasmine were looking as if they actually paying attention to the boring lecture but really their minds were wandering to the stage outside on the lawn where the Karaoke contest would be held and the Obelisk Duel Arena where the After Party would be held. Cli was tapping her foot impatiently, tapping her pencil repeatedly on the table while looking at the clock above Crowler's head.

Obelisk's were trying to actually retain enough information to take notes, Ra's were flicking through the text books absentmindedly and various Slifer's could be seen sleeping.

"Now!" Crowler's shrill voice woke whatever students were asleep. "Time for pair work. Pick your partner, complete the worksheet before the end of class and anything that isn't finished must be for homework."

The class groaned at this. The other teachers had been nice enough letting them off without homework knowing they were all excited about the Contest but of course, Crowler could never be that nice.

"Come on! Hurry up!" Crowler ordered. A couple of people including Bella stood and sat next to their best friends, eager to complete the sheet so they wouldn't have homework the night of the Contest.

Jasmine was doodling, not taking notice of her surroundings, hadn't heard Crowler's order and jumped when someone cleared his throat next to her. She turned and saw Bastion grinning at her.

"You know, it's supposed to be pair work." Bastion said, still grinning.

"What is?" Jasmine asked, no idea that they were supposed to collect their worksheet. She turned in her seat to see what everyone else was doing and craned her neck.

She saw Alexis laughing at Jaden, trying to understand what was written on the sheet.

Mindy and Chazz were scribbling answers on the paper.

Syrus and Elizabeth were working on their sheets, jumping a mile and blushing anytime their hands brushed.

Jim was staring confusedly at Cli who was reaching into her bag while mouthing some words, like a song. Then Jim smiled and asked Cli something, who blushed. She said something to him and he laughed. Cli blushed even further and just slapped him lightly. She then smiled and looked down at the sheet of paper, now fully prepared to answer the first question.

"I'm confused! What are we supposed to be doing?" Jasmine asked, her forehead crinkled in confusion. Bastion chuckled at this and handed her the sheet.

"This!" he said, smiling. Jasmine glanced at the sheet and her mouth made an "O". She reached into her bag and grabbed a pencil.

"Shall we begin then?" she said, looking at the first question.

Half an hour later…

Jasmine set down her pencil and stretched her arms.

"Ah, schoolwork's easy when you have a genius helping you." Jasmine said, teasing Bastion. Bastion just grinned and twirled a pencil between his fingers. The bell rang.

Jaden frowned and scribbled something before throwing it into his bag and running out the door screaming "Spring Break!!" Then, he ran back into the room, still screaming. "Come on guys!" He yelled, grabbed Alexis' hand and ran out the door again this time dragging Alexis.

Jasmine giggled at him, stood up from her seat and blushed when she saw that Bastion had waited for her but she kept her cool and walked out of the classroom with him by her side.

The gang were standing outside the classroom door and were heading outside. Bastion grabbed Jasmine's hand and walked over to the group with her. Jasmine was blushing like crazy but she was just glad for the excuse to be closer to him.

Mindy saw the blush on her face when Jasmine and Bastion joined the group and just smiled at her best friend. She nudged Cli who had been listening to something Jim had been saying and Cli turned her head to see what she wanted. Mindy pointed at Jasmine who was still blushing as Bastion who was talking to Aster unknowingly had wrapped his arm around her waist.

Cli coughed, trying to get her attention and Jasmine lifted her head looking for the person. Mindy winked at her and Jasmine laughed. Bastion turned and grinned at her. Jasmine smiled back before remembering something she saw in class.

"Hey Cli?" she asked turning towards the brown haired girl. Cli looked in her direction.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Am, why was Jim laughing at you? You know when you were singing in class earlier." Jasmine asked.

Cli's eyes widened. "No reason" she said, too quickly.

Jim laughed. "That's hardly no reason, Sheila." Cli slapped him.

"Shut up! They don't need to know," Cli whined. "Oh, I think they do." Jim said, still laughing. Cli crossed her arms.

"You see, Cli today was singing some song today in class and I couldn't really hear her except I caught a few words like dream and won't break my heart and Australia. And I asked her what was she singing and it turned out it was Australia by the Jonas Brothers **(1) **except she changed all the she's to he's and her to him!" All that could be heard after that was cat calls and wolf whistles. Cli blushed and buried her face in hands.

"Ah, come on. Ye weren't supposed to know that!" she pouted. Jim wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into hug.

"Aw, it'll be alright, Sheila!" Jim tried to consol his girlfriend. Cli whipped her head up.

"This is your fault. You told them." She said. Jim just grinned.

"Is it now? And how could I get your forgiveness, Sheila?" Jim asked cheekily. Cli just glared.

"Well," she began but was cut off when Jim bent his head and pressed his lips to hers. Cli's arms crept up around Jim's neck and Jim's arms wrapped around her waist. Cue more cat calls and wolf whistle from the group. Finally they broke away and the calls continued. Jasmine and Mel were laughing at the scene.

"Forgiven?" Jim asked teasingly.

"As if I could hold a grudge against you anyway," Cli said, rolling her eyes.

They smirked and the group began to break up, each of them headed in directions, getting ready for the contest. Jasmine finished talked to her friends and Bastion took his arm away from her waist and grabbed her hand again. He walked her the short distance to the Girls' dorm's gates and paused before walking away.

"So what time would you like to meet up for the After Party tonight?" Bastion asked.

"How about we meet by the doors at, let's say, 8?" Jasmine offered.

"Excellent. So I'll see you tonight?" Bastion smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so," Jasmine said, looking at the ground.

"Okay then. See you tonight!" Bastion grinned and kissed her cheek before turning to leave for the Ra dorms and walked away leaving Jasmine staring after him with her mouth open in shock, hand against her cheek.

After a few minutes, she finally shook her head and left to get ready for her act tonight.

**(1) The Jonas Brothers are really good and just the song Australia reminded me of Jim so we thought this would be a cute place to fit it in!!**

**Please Review!! I need to know what you think of the story and how it can improve!! But please do not flame…Constructive criticism I can handle…pessimists? Not so much… SO go on press the little Go button….its lonely…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! Please read the next chapter for my author's note!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own the Twilight Characters or Yu Gi Oh GX unfortunately! If I did, I would not be here writing this. Do not sue!**

**Happy Reading!!**

Chapter Nine

"Oh God, I think I'm gonna faint!" Jasmine cried, putting her head between her knees. She was sitting on a box, backstage and all around her, people were rushing about. She heard a swishing noise and looked up to see Mindy walking towards her. She was wearing a white 50's style prom dress with red polka dots. Jasmine was wearing an identical dress except her polka dots were blue. "You'll be fine!" Mindy comforted her friend. "You have an amazing voice!" "It's not my voice I'm worried about…It's who will be hearing my voice is what I'm worried about!" Jasmine said, lifting her head and taking deep long breaths. A look of realization crossed Mindy's face, only to be replaced with a grin. "Ah right! So it's Bastion you're worried about right?" Mindy said, still grinning. Jasmine glared at her best friend's smugness before nodding and continuing her deep breaths. Mindy just smiled kindly at her best friend and crouched down beside Jasmine. "Look Jasmine…it's as simple as this really. Bastion is so proud that you got the courage to get up on stage and sing with me! So, really…you don't have to worry! You look fabulous, you sound fabulous and I already know that Bastion thinks you're fabulous so why are you still worrying?" Mindy's softly voiced speech calmed Jasmine down and she smiled gratefully at Mindy. "Thank you!" she said. "I needed that." "Don't worry about it! What are friends for? Now, if you don't mind, I haven't seen Chazz since this evening and he has to be around here somewhere! Plus, there's a certain dark haired boy whose name begins with B and ends with astion headed this way!" Mindy nodded, in the direction behind Jasmine. "So I'll talk to you later and am…Have fun!" Mindy winked, before smiling and walking away. "Hey Bastion!" She called over her shoulder. Bastion called a hey back as he walked up to Jasmine and then turned to face her. Jasmine went to stand from her seat on the box but Bastion gave her his hand to help her up. She accepted and he pulled her up from the seat. Jasmine went to brush herself off but Bastion kept her hand. "Are you okay?" Bastion asked, worry evident in his voice. "Yeah, I'm fine." Jasmine said back, smiling. Bastion smiled back in return, relief clear in his eyes. "Good! I don't want you to be worried." He said and pulled Jasmine into a hug. He hugged her for a minute then let her go. Suddenly a loud voice echoed out over them. "Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to tonight's festivities…including out karaoke party! But first, we need to meet our contestants!" The voice continued in her speech. The crowd cheered and Jasmine and Bastion look at each other, gulped and then rushed to the wings on the other side of the stage. "Now our first contestant will be… Chazz Princeton!" Chazz walked on stage and a few cheers of 'Chazz it up!' could be heard from the back of the audience. He rolled his eyes and walked to the other side of the stage. He waved again to the crowd before Miss. Fontaine, who was the MC for the night, continued on her speech. "Chazz will be singing a song named 'Welcome To My Life' by 'Simple Plan.' He didn't alter the lyrics as he feels this song already voices his emotions." The crowd cheered again before Miss. Fontaine quietened them. "The first pair of contestants in our competition tonight will be … Jasmine and Mindy!! They're singing 'The Shoop Shoop Song' by 'Cher'. Again the lyrics haven't been altered." Backstage Mindy grabbed Jasmine who had just appeared form behind the curtain and almost threw her onto the stage. Jasmine caught herself form falling and glared at Mindy before walking out onto the stage and waving to the crowd. Mindy followed Jasmine onto the stage and waved to the crowd as well. The crowd cheered and some whistles could be heard from the audience. They stood next to Chazz and Miss. Fontaine spoke again, while looking at her cue cards. "Now…it seems Mindy wishes to dedicate this song to someone. Care to explain, Mindy?" Miss. Fontaine asked, turning her head o look at Mindy. Jasmine stared at Mindy confusedly with a look that obviously said 'I didn't know about this!' Mindy smiled and walked up to Miss. Fontaine. She spoke clearly into the microphone. "Sure, I'll explain. I'd like to dedicate this song to my best friend and singing partner, Jasmine. I think this song holds special meaning for her. Thanks!" She waved to the crowd once again and took her place in between Chazz and Jasmine. "Is there a special reason you picked that song to dedicate to me?" Jasmine hissed at Mindy, while Miss. Fontaine continued introducing the contestants. Mindy grinned at Jasmine before speaking. "Of course there's a good reason! I thought it might … let's say, compel you to get a move on with Bastion! I mean you've been going out for, like, two months now and you still haven't kissed him! It was only a week when Chazz and I…" "Mindy!!" Chazz and Jasmine hissed. Mindy blew a kiss at Chazz before continuing her talk with Jasmine. "Okay, maybe you don't need to hear about my love life but still! Two months is a long time and it's so obvious you like each other so why not?" Mindy kind of drifted off as Miss. Fontaine spoke again. "And now we'll have Edward Cullen singing 'Conspiracy' originally recorded by 'Paramore.' No alterations have been made to the words." Edward walked on stage and waved to the crowd. The smell of blood washed over him, but he quickly gathered himself together and stopped breathing. No one noticed his uneasiness. He continued walking and took his place on stage. "Blair!" Miss. Fontaine said into the microphone. "Singing her version of 'I Can't Speak French' by 'Girls Aloud.' " She wishes to dedicate her song to her friend, Marcel." Blair took her place in the line forming on the stage. "And now the second duet in our contest! Singing 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart' … Alexis Rhodes and Jaden Yuki!" Alexis and Jaden walked on the stage, hands linked, the crowd cheered and whistles could be heard through out the audience. They took their place in the line up before Miss. Fontaine spoke again. "Jesse Anderson singing his version of … oh… am… 'Girlfriend' by 'Avril Lavigne'!" Jesse walked on stage and stood a pace away from Jaden. He waved to the crowd and Miss. Fontaine continued. "Zane Truesdale! Singing 'Basket Case' by 'Green Day'" The teal haired teenager walked on stage and waved once at the crowd before taking his place in the line. The crowd was filled with yells, cheers and whistles for the school's top duelist. Miss. Fontaine continued with her speech. "Now we have Jacob Black!" Jacob walked on stage and waved to the crowd. The audience cheered and yelled. Jacob was a very popular person in Duel Academy. "He'll be singing 'Elvis Ain't Dead' by 'Scouting for Girls'. No alterations have been made to the lyrics." Jacob stood next to Zane and Miss. Fontaine took a breath before continuing. "Now we're almost done! For our second last performer tonight, we have Tyranno Hassle…" but she was interrupted by Hassleberry running on stage and screaming her infamous army lingo such as 'Up and at em' Private' and 'Soldier reporting for duty, madam!' He jumped around a bit more before sliding to a stop next to Jacob who smacked fists with him, laughing. Miss. Fontaine shook her head before announcing the last contestant. "Now…Last but certainly not least," Miss. Fontaine stopped for dramatic effect and took a breath before crying into the microphone, "Atticus Rhodes!" Atticus strode on stage and walked to the front. There he blew kisses and waved to his various fans. The girls in the front row of the screaming and whistling audience tried to drag him off the stage but Atticus somehow managed to avoid their clutches. He strode to his place in the line up and Miss. Fontaine tried to control the screaming fans. After a while they quietened and she managed to finish her speech. "Well, ladies and gentlemen, you've met the contestants! Now we'll have a small intermission before actually hearing these talented students!" She took a breath and cried into the microphone while throwing a hand into the air, "Now let Duel Academy's first Annual Karaoke Contest begin!"


	10. Author's Note! aka Apology

Guys, I am so sorry I didn't post this sooner! This story is out of my hands now! Writer's block has settled in majorly and I have no feel for this story anyway! So I'm so sorry but this story will not be completed… Even though there was only about 4 chapters left, I can't write it and I'd hate to just throw some crap together just to finish the story instead of writing it properly… I am so sorry guys! I might write a few one shots in the future but not anymore in this story… sorry again! Please don't hate me!

Lots of love,

Eileen aka gottalovetwilight


End file.
